The Fullpony Alchemist
by Lulu-kohai
Summary: Applejack was crushed when Granny Smith passed away. She never imagined it would happen like this, so suddenly. Yet there she was, unable to move on. She had to do something. Anything. She would do whatever it took to feel the warmth of one of Granny's hugs once again. Looking back on the idea, she may have been a bit too ambitious to realize the mistake she was about to make.


_THE FULLPONY ALCHEMIST_

 _Prologue_

 _By Failmetal of Class 3-E, with the help of Poppyflower of Stormclan_

Applejack awoke to the warm sun, flooding through her window and the sweet smell of apples warming her to the very core. It was Applebuck season, and she distantly remembered the time she tried to harvest all the apples by herself years ago because Big Mac was injured. He had left months back, and her heart ached as she recalled his leaving. All he said was "yup" in reply to Applejack's question, before going along his way.

 _Are you coming back?_

No details, whatsoever. It was so typical of him. Still, would she be able to harvest all the apples now? It was a heck of a lot of work, but at least she was older.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her how hungry she was, and she blushed. A pink contrast to her pale orange coat.

She sighed, rubbing her stomach lightly. Another thing she missed about Big Mac: his cooking. She woke Applebloom with a gentle shake. "Good morning, sweetheart. Do you want to come wake Granny up with me?"

"Sure!" Her sweet little sister smiled brightly at her, and they walked quietly through the halls, treading lightly on the creaky floorboards.

Granny Smith was the best granny Applejack could ask for. Applejack found that she often took for granted all that Granny did for them. Applejack, Big Mac, and Applebloom could all agree that they wouldn't be where they were without their granny.

The two sister's entered Granny's bedroom.

"Granny," said Applebloom in a hushed tone. "Time to wake up, Granny."

Silence.

Puzzled but unfazed, Applejack walked up to Granny's bedside. She shook her, but Granny lay as cold and still as a rock. In that moment, to Applejack's horror, she realized. Granny Smith was dead. As dead as a rabbit killed by a gryffon. As dead as an apple tree uprooted from its ground. As dead as a pony when its time came to leave.

 _Dead._

:D :D :D

Applejack looked around frantically, her face as white as paper with tears running down her cheeks. How would she break it to Applebloom?

"A-Applejack, what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Applebloom, laying a hoof on her older sister's shoulder, a worried look crossing her innocent features.

Applejack took a deep breath, and tried to compose herself. She would be upfront.

"Sweetie, listen. I'm gonna be real blunt with you, alright? Your Granny is..."

"She's what?"

"She's… dead."

Applebloom was dumbstruck. The two sisters stood in silence, staring at each other.

"What?" Applebloom was shaking, and her gaze stated that she was angry- hurt, but still angry. Then suddenly she stopped, and fell to the ground at her big sister's hooves. They hugged and cried for the longest time, not knowing what else to do.

After Granny Smith's body was taken care of, Applebloom and Applejack ate in silence. There was a lonely aura filling the quiet farmhouse. The sisters' hearts were still recovering from Big Mac's unexpected leave. Now this? And Applebloom was just a filly.

As they ate, thoughts ran through the two sisters' minds, deepening their sorrow and worries.

The word resonated with so many memories in Applebloom's mind: _dead._ It represented all of the happy times with Granny being over. Done. The end. She still couldn't comprehend, and wanted to break down and cry hopeless tears.

Meanwhile, Applejack's mind was filled with worry and fear of the future of Sweet Apple Acres. Granny was gone, and she couldn't afford to wait for Big Mac to come back. She didn't even know if he would come back anytime soon.

How did things take such an awful turn? Everything was just fine, days were great, and then this tornado came in the form of losing two family members, tossing the sisters around, and landing them far from home. The disoriented earth ponies had no sense of what to do or where to go. They were lost. Family was the base of Sweet Apple Acres and now it was torn apart. There was a huge hole that needed to be filled soon, or, Applejack had the feeling that disaster would strike once again. Something had to be done. But what? Or how?

:D :D :D

The news of Granny's death spread throughout Ponyville quickly, and as soon as Applejack's friends heard, they dashed over to her home. Rainbow Dash stopped clearing the sky, Fluttershy halted tending her animals immediately, Rarity stopped making a dress that was for a very important pony, Pinkie Pie stopped baking cakes for an important order, and Twilight stopped hanging out with Spike (she was glad to get away from him.) Applejack really appreciated how much her friends really cared about her, and how in good times and in bad, they were there for her. She couldn't thank them enough.

After Applejack's friends were done grieving over the death of Applejack's beloved Granny, they gathered around the table.

"Thank ya'll so much for comin' on such short notice. It means a lot." Applejack smiled teary-eyed at her friends.

""Of course, Applejack. We'd do anything for you," said Twilight in a soft, understanding tone.

"And besides, we loved your Granny too. She was like family," added Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the ponies in unison. Thinking of Granny again, Applejack's eyes filled with tears. Her friends bombarded her with hugs and showered her with tears, which made her feel a little better. But still, she missed her Granny, and she didn't see how she could ever get over that.

Applejack paced back and forth in front of her friends.

"What's on your mind, my dear?" asked Rarity.

"Solutions."

"And what might those solutions be for?"

"Yeah, Applejack. What are you planning? All you can do is move on," said Rainbow Dash, instantly regretting what she said.

Applejack shot her a dirty look and said, "Look, Rainbow Dash, if you don't got anything helpful to say, then just-"

All her friends were staring at her like she was some kind of monster.

"I'm so sorry," she said sheepishly as her face started to become about the same color as Big Mac's hair. She bowed her head in shame.

"I'm just… under a lot of pressure, I guess I'm not myself today."

Fluttershy came up to Applejack and said, "Don't be ashamed, Applejack. Even I've snapped with my friends. It happens to the best of us. One day, you'll wake up, and it won't hurt as much. And then the next day it will hurt even less. Soon after that all the pain will be gone. Until then, we're here for you."

Applejack was amazed at how considerate her friends were. They understood her so well.

"Thanks, Fluttershy."

:D :D :D

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom was meeting at the Clubhouse with her fellow Crusaders. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo grieved for Granny with Apple Bloom. They discussed ways they could help around the farm, with two Apple Family members now gone.

"We could come and help you around the farm! We could sweep the floors, do the dishes, anything!" said Sweetie Belle, speaking for her and Scootaloo.

"Thanks! You guys are the best! I just want my big sister to be happy. I've noticed she's been glum lately."

:D :D :D

It was already late in the day, so Applejack fixed the ponies supper as they chit-chatted. Apple Bloom had said she would be at the Clubhouse all day and that she would make sure to eat.

After Applejack fed Winona, they continued the conversation. They picked it up right where Rainbow Dash so _rudely_ interrupted.

"So, Applejack, what problem _are_ you trying to solve?" asked Rarity in her familiar polite voice.

"Oh, uh… well… just..."

Awkward silence. "Yes? What is it. Don't be afraid."

"This may sound as mad as a hatter, but..."

Everypony was on the edge of their seat, leaning in… when Applejack blurted, "I want to bring Granny back."

Gasps from the five ponies. They sat in utter awe, not in the slightest expecting what just came out of their dear friend's mouth.

It was Pinkie who broke the silence. "Ooooh! You mean like a zombie?! Cool!" Rarity's face turned green at the thought. While Pinkie was wandering the room showing off her zombie impression, everypony else was giving her their are-you-joking face. Once she shook head, it was Rainbow Dash who spoke next.

"ARE YOU INS-"

"Rainbow Dash," whispered Twilight, giving Rainbow Dash a be-nice-she's-mourning-someone's-death look. Rainbow Dash blushed and stuttered, "I-I mean, how do you plan to do that? Br-bringing back a pony from the dead. I don't think anypony has ever done that before."

"Uh… I have no idea. My mind's as empty as a… um… aw, screw it. I'm too sad for countryisms."

The five friends were in awe when they heard Applejack wanted to bring Granny back, but that was nothing compared to this. Pinkie Pie abruptly stopped pretending to be a zombie. Everypony at the table's jaw was dropped. Too sad for COUNTRYISMS? Applejack? This was bad. Now her friends really knew. She was in the depths of despair. It was up to them to get her out.

"I'm thinking I might visit Zecora. I feel like if anypony knew about a way to get Granny back, it would be her."

Applejack's friends were all thinking it, but Rainbow Dash was the only pony who dared to say it. Applejack was _insane,_ they all thought. Who would think to bring a pony back from the dead?! Most ponies go through this. There is no life without It's just nature at work. It's part of what it means to be a pony. Furthermore, this isn't something Granny Smith would want. That much was obvious. Her friends just hoped she would wake up tomorrow and realize that.

She didn't. In fact, she woke up early and, without eating breakfast, journeyed to the Everfree Forest to see Zecora. She took Apple Bloom with her, too. Neither of them wanted to go, but Applejack knew she had to. At least, that's what she told herself. Her friends watched as she disappeared into the mess of trees. They were very worried.

"Is Applejack _really_ going through with this?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm afraid I think she is," said Twilight somberly.

"Yeah. I didn't believe her at first, but she wouldn't do something like this as a joke," added Fluttershy. Applejack was gone now, and the ponies headed their separate ways.

The Everfree forest was daunting. The trees looked like the gnarled hands of monsters, reaching out to the sisters. They blocked out the sun almost completely on this sunny day. The forest spooked Apple Bloom, who was gripping to her big sister. She never agreed to come there, but Applejack dragged her along, with the notion that she was doing good. Even Apple Bloom knew this was the wrong idea, but she was afraid to say so, and she also knew Applejack wouldn't listen.

They walked, and walked, and walked for what seemed like days. Finally they discerned a speck of light.

"Do you see that, Apple Bloom? We're almost there!"

Apple Bloom replied with a groan. The little filly was still half-asleep. They picked up the pace, and came upon the snug hut. It looked so safe and comfortable, a shield from this terrifying forest.

Applejack came to a door with a dreamcatcher hanging from it and knocked. The door was opened by a beautiful zebra surrounded by golden light. This was Zecora.

 _"Greetings again, my pony friends. You've come to make sure times with Granny never end?"_

"H-how did you know?"

"Hmph." Zecora beckoned to them to come inside, slamming the door behind them.

 _"Please make yourself comfortable in Zecora's home. This forest is dangerous, and it's not safe to roam."_

The hut was filled with colorful masks, jars and flasks hanging from the walls,and a big cauldron in the center of the room. The shelves were filled with mystical potions and ingredients that glowed mysteriously in the semi-darkness of Zecora's home.

 _"Listen up, my dear ponies of the earth. Resurrection is wrong, and your pain is not of worth."_

Applejack tried to make herself look strong, correcting her posture, but Zecora was wise and saw through her act. Apple Bloom made no effort to look tough, and was cowering in the corner.

"I take it you know some way to get Granny back?

 _"Foolish pony, you don't know what you're getting into. If you attempt to bring back Granny, your life will go askew. Even if you could, the Granny you know is gone for good."_

Applejack was angry at first, hearing what Zecora said. Then she became genuinely hurt, and her eyes filled up with tears. She furiously wiped them away.

 _"But yes, there is a mystical power called alchemy. It could bring back Granny, theoretically."_

Applejack's heart jumped.

 _"But alchemy is not a game. If something is to happen, you have yourself to blame."_

Applejack gritted her teeth, but stood up bravely. "Tell me what to do."

Zecora nodded slowly. " _My dear little pony, here's what you must do. But remember, every price has its own due…"_

I hope you enjoyed this story! I would like to stress that this prologue would not be possible if not for the help I got from Poppyflower of Stormclan! You should check out her page and her other account, "The Queen-sama." Thanks for reading!


End file.
